


A Kinky One-Shot

by Just_a_bunch_of_letters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub Play, Leather Bondage, M/M, Sub Derek, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_bunch_of_letters/pseuds/Just_a_bunch_of_letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always knows what Derek needs and is willing to help in anyway possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kinky One-Shot

"Now, now Derek, none of that," Stiles mumbled against Derek's lips as the older man nipped at Stiles' lower lip. 

Derek moaned as Stiles pulled him back by the leather collar around his neck. Derek still remember when Stiles had approached him about the collar and the life style change. He had been under a lot of stress with the alpha pack on his heels and Scott trying to find his way. His own pack was falling apart with the death of Erica and Boyd. Isaac was spending more and more time with Scott and he knew that he was about to loose him too. Cora had gone back to her home in New York and Peter was as crazy as ever, wanting back his alpha status.

Derek remember the night that Stiles had told him he could take some of the stress away. He had fought it at first, not wanting to submit willingly, but Stiles talked to him throughout it and he finally relaxed and let go. After that Derek had came to Stiles at least three times a week. Somehow submitting really did take the stress away, he no longer had to think or make important decisions, which ultimately meant he no longer needed to worry about anything. All he had to do was feel and follow directions. 

"Knees Derek, I want to play for a little while," Stiles said bring back Derek's attention. Derek complied and dropped to his knees without question. "Close your eyes," Stiles whispered in his ear then walked around to drawer that he kept the toys in. Derek's eyes closed and he tracked where Stiles was by his hearing. 

Derek slightly jumped when he felt a cold leather strip laided on his back. He heard Stiles clip whatever it was to his collar and pull both of his hands through it. 

Stiles laid the leather cuffs over the the middle of Derek's back, over his tattoo, then fastened the older mans hands into the cuffs, tightening each one as his hands were placed inside of it. He then walked back to the toy drawer and pulled out his leather crop. He slapped it over his own palm a few times to get a feel of it since he hadn't used it for a while. Then he slowly walked back towards Derek. 

The older man had come to him in the middle of the night looking totally wrecked. Stiles knew just what to do. Once he was back to Derek he told him that he could open his eyes and when he did Stiles saw the red irises appear. Derek often showed his wolf side but would never get fully wolfed out. He eyed the crop and impossibly grew harder. 

Stiles walked around Derek to and laid the whip on his back. Derek slightly jumped forward in surprise but moaned nothing less. He rocked back on his heals and started to pant lightly. Stiles once again brought the crop to the other mans back and Derek hissed in reply. 

"Don't cum yet. I have more in store for you latter concerning that," Stiles told Derek in a stern voice as he raised the crop again. After a few more lashes he walked back around to the front of Derek and also kneeled down in front of him. Then he took one of Derek's nipples in his hand and he moaned the loudest he had tonight. 

"Your just lucky my dads not here or else I would have to gag you," Stiles said in husky voice which only made Derek moan louder. 

"Get up and lay on the bed," Stiles commanded as he helped the other man stand. Derek slowly backed up to the bed then lowered himself onto his back. 

Stiles grabbed the lube and made his way back to the bed. He then straddled Derek's lap and poured the lube on his hand. He grabbed Derek's cock in his hand and leaned up to kiss the other man. Derek moaned into Stiles mouth as his tongue plunged in and his slick hand ran up and down his dick. Stiles then started to leave a trail of kisses down Derek's chest until he got to his cock. He nudged the dark pubic hair with his nose. Stiles kissed the tip of Derek's cock then took him in his mouth, depth throating him as moans and whimpers rolled from Derek's mouth. The older mans body started to tremble as Stiles came off of his cock with a loud 'pop'.

"Have you been a good boy?" Stiles asked and Derek nodded frantically, not able to make any coherent sounds. 

Stiles then made his way down to Derek's hole and slowly dragged his tongue across it. Derek gasped at the ministration and arched his back in ecstasy. The sounds coming out of his mouth encouraged Stiles to keep going as he dipped his tongue into Derek's puckered hole. The reaction was purely instinctual as Derek growled and humped up into the air. 

"Shh shh shhhh," Stiles replied as he lubed up two of his fingers. He slowly pushed his middle finger into the other man and Derek once again arched his back. 

"Your so hot," Stiles said as he slowly pumped his own cock in his other hand. He twisted his finger, then added another one. 

"Please Stiles, just get in me!" Derek all but yelled as he flashed his red eyes at the boy. 

"Uh uh uhh," Stiles replied as he slowly ticked his finger from one side to another. "Non of that Mr. This happens on my time." 

Derek groaned in frustration and threw his head back against the pillow. He thrusted his hips again, trying to speed the process up. After a few more minutes of Stiles fingering Derek he slowly pulled them out a grabbed a condom from his bedside tables drawer. He ripped the package open and slowly rolled it onto his cock. He then slicked himself up with lube and lines up with Derek's opening. He slowly pushed into him and Derek was still until Stiles was fully planted inside of him. He then started to buck his hips, trying to take Stiles deeper. 

"Feisty aren't you?" Stiles asked as he started to move. After a while he was slapping his hips against Derek's ass as his cock jutted in and out of Derek, hitting the other mans prostae every time. Derek was moving in tandem with Stiles with his hips as they both moaned and whimpered. 

"I need- I need to c-cum. Please let me cum!"

"Wait one more minute and we can cum together." Stiles replied to Derek. Derek frantically nodded his head and in another minute they were coming. Derek shot his load on to Stiles' chest and Stiles released his in the condom, Derek milking him throughout it. Stiles slowly slipped out of Derek and ran to the bathroom. Upon returning to the bedroom he held a wet rag that he used to clean himself and Derek with. Then Stiles uncuffed Derek and they both laid together. 

"Thank you. You always seem to know just what I need," Derek whispered, kissing the side of Stiles' mouth. 

"Your welcome," Stiles responded back as he gathered Derek in his arms. "I'm happy I could help."

After that they finally fell asleep to each others breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so *bites fingernails* I hope you like it. I also posted this on Wattpad so I'm not plagiarizing someone else's work, promise. Again, I hoped you liked it and thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
